1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a brake fluid pressure control device for vehicles which uses a pump to increase a pressure of brake fluid from a master cylinder, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-506345.
This brake fluid pressure control device for vehicles has a cut valve (branch valve) for controlling the brake fluid pressure applied by the pump. The control device adjusts a brake fluid pressure applied to each wheel brake, by drive-control of valve control means (input and output valves) provided to the each wheel brake.
However, the conventional brake fluid pressure control device for vehicles has a problem that the device control is complicated due to drive-control of the cut valve and the valve control means of each wheel in order to adjust a brake fluid pressure of the each wheel brake.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a brake fluid pressure control device for vehicles, capable of adjusting with a simple control a brake fluid pressure applied to a wheel brake.